


Anodite Delta

by PaperFox19



Series: Anodite Ben 10 [11]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anodite Ben Tennyson, Anodites, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Yaoi, delta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ben is a Delta Male a rare sub species, the missing link between a Beta and Omega. It has granted him a unique biology, giving him both genitalia. If that wasn’t strange enough, it turns out he’s an alien, an anodite. With his newfound magical abilities, he became a traveling hero for the best summer ever.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson
Series: Anodite Ben 10 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/175424
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Anodite Delta

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Anodite Delta

Ben is a Delta Male a rare subspecies, the missing link between a Beta and Omega. It has granted him unique biology, giving him both genitalia. If that wasn’t strange enough, it turns out he’s an alien, an anodite. With his newfound magical abilities, he became a traveling hero for the best summer ever.

Chapter 1

Ben Tennyson had the greatest summer ever, he didn’t think it was gonna be since Gwen was coming along. The two didn’t get along much, but they were family. Their differences grew when Gwen got a strange alien watch. She began to do Hero Time, soaking in the fame as her aliens kicked alien butt. Ben always wanted to be a hero, by a stroke of luck, he gained a charm that made him super lucky.

Using that and a mask he picked up he created a hero all his own, Lucky Boy! Gwen wasn’t pleased, claiming Ben was stealing her thunder. Little did Ben know he was more than just lucky, his dormant powers were rising. When he needed it most his spark unleashed his true power. He defeated Hex and took the Charms of Bezel as souvenirs. With the charms of Luck and Probability, Telekinesis and Levitation, Nature and Elements, Resurrection and Healing, Strength, and Balance; Ben had the power to become a fantastic hero.

Gwen didn’t think it was fair, but having Ben as back up proved more useful than not. There were some threats she couldn’t face alone, and Ben really did work hard to control his new powers and abilities. Just as she practiced with her new aliens and new forms, Ben practiced with the charms. She realized while he made it look easy, when he was passionate about something, he put the work in.

Ben learned how to optimize the Luck Charm, dishing out bad luck to his enemies while blessing his family with good luck. One couldn’t rely on luck alone, abusing the Charm often had consequences. The Telekinesis charm allowed him to move things with his mind, float, and even fly. The Nature Charm allowed him to manipulate the elements, creating and controlling fire, water, lightning/electricity, and the like, he could even control the weather to an extent. The Resurrection Charm could heal wounds and make him more durable, but he still felt pain, it was a good reminder to not just run into danger. The Power Charm gave him superhuman strength and spiritual balance, Ben didn’t know what that meant but it came in handy when dealing with foes who liked to use illusions, hypnosis, mind control, and possession.

When one of Gwen’s aliens went rogue, it was a ghostly terror that tried to use her family to get to her. Too bad when he tried to control Ben, the charm reacted and forced him out. Other crooks like Sublimino and Zombozo, who liked to hypnotize and manipulate people had no effect on Ben. Gwen hated to admit it, but Ben actually was a decent hero, even if the dog-like mask he wore was silly. Ben thought the mask was a demon, mistaking the doggy ears for horns.

He wouldn’t see Hex again until at a magic convention when he and his niece Charmcaster went after the Key Stone of Bezel, a charm capable of amplifying a users power, and when united with the other Charms of Bezel, well...taking over the world didn’t seem like a joke then. Charmcaster tricked him and managed to steal Ben’s charms from him.

“Without the charms of bezel, I’m nothing...” Gwen slapped him.

“Snap out of it, you are more than just those charms. You were the one who figured out how to use them. Even before you got the charms you had good ideas, I know I didn’t show it much, but you have a knack for this hero stuff. So use that doofus brain of yours and figure a way to beat the bad guys. What do you say, Hero?” Ben smiled.

He did have a plan, and it was going well while Gwen battled Hex, Ben faced off against Charmcaster. It seemed Hex’s grudge against Lucky Boy was deep, having his charms stolen pushed him to take his plans further, he wasn’t simply gonna unite the Key Stone and the other Charms to become all-powerful, he was gonna enact a ritual to transfer all the power to him, and become the new vessel of the magic.

This was bad if Hex succeeded his powers would not only be amplified but he’d be gifted with each of the charms’ magics also amplified. He’d truly be unstoppable. Gwen and Max distracted him for a bit as Ben dueled against Charmcaster.

“I can’t believe I fell for your tricks, I wanted to help you!”

“That’s what made it easy!” the two clashed back and forth. “You think you can be a hero, how pathetic!”

Hex captured Gwen and Max and left Charmcaster to deal with Ben. She was able to bind Ben using some stone snake creature she conjured from her bag. He was able to finish the spell to unlock the Key Stone’s power, linking the charms together, now all he had to do was absorb their power. “The Magic of Bezel will be completely mine, and the world will fall at my feet.”

Before he could become the new vessel for the magic, Charmcaster blasted him from behind. “Sorry Uncle, but that power will be mine.” Ben was shocked, and Charmcaster laughed. “Don’t look so shocked, power is freedom, I knew the spell but only a master magician could enact it!” She picked up his staff. “Key Stone of Bezel, grant me the power, the ultimate magic!” she cackled.

Ben had enough. Using the charms all this time had worked his magic muscles. Mana surged through his form and he broke his bonds. His eyes were glowing green. “What are you some kind of monster?” she fired some energy bolts, but Ben deflected them with his hands, green mana circling them. “What the hell?! Stay back!” she unleashed some stone bat-like creatures from her bag.

Lucky Boy’s mana formed into a blade and he cut down the creatures with ease. Ben focused and he blasted Charmcaster back, forcing her to drop the staff. When he picked it up she laughed. “You fool, the staff only works in the hands of a master magician!” She was about to attack Ben, only for the staff to come to life in his hands and it zapped her.

“Ben do something!” Gwen called out. Ben starred up at the cortex of energy the charms were creating. All that power in one vessel seemed too much. Using the staff Ben was able to break the link between the Key Stone and the other Charms. “With all the charms of Bezel, you’d be the greatest hero in the universe!”

Ben shook his head. “No one should have so much power.” He used the staff and destroyed the Key Stone. “I’d much rather be me!” he broke the staff, causing a backlash draining Hex and Charmcaster of their magic, not gone forever, but they were harmless now. It was back to jail for Hex and Juvie for her.

He didn’t know it, but Ben made the right choice. Bezel like a certain alien genius created the Key Stone during a time of war and suffering. Such power would have corrupted Ben, warping his sense of right and wrong until he wouldn’t have been himself anymore.

Ben kept working his magical muscles, powering the charms with his own mana. Charmcaster became a serious thorn in his side, but his bouts with her often led him to get a new trinket or souvenir. With her spellbook, he created a magic bag all his own, learned how to create the rock creatures using his mana, and even mastered a few spells.

Sadly all good things came to an end, summer ended and school began. It seemed like all their adventures fighting aliens, monsters, and bad guys were a distant memory. Back to being normal kids, living normal lives, Gwen even took the Omnitrix off!

Ben had a whole new adventure waiting for him, puberty! In this universe once every young man and young lady would go through the change, awakening their sub sex. There were alphas, betas, and omegas, Ben and Gwen had heard their enemies boast about being alphas before, but it meant little to them. They were too young to be affected by pheromones so all the boasts in the world were just that empty threats. There was also the missing links, the rare sub sex between the more common ones. Gamma the missing link between Alphas and Betas, Deltas the missing link between Betas and Omegas, and Sigmas the missing link between Alphas and Omegas.

Sex ed in this universe was mandatory, as one needed to know everything about their sub sex if they were gonna survive in this world. All living bodies after going through the change, break down all food and convert it to energy, leaving the ass to exist only for mating purposes, all toxins and impurities in the body are expelled through urination.

Omega males when aroused produce slick, their penis sizes range from 1- 5 inches long. They can get pregnant in and out of t heat, and their heats can last the longest. Omega pre-cum and semen are said to be crazy sweet, drinking the stuff makes alphas, betas, and others produce thicker semen, increasing potency and stamina. Omega slick is said to be unique to one’s partner, as omegas with multiple mates have been recorded to describing the flavor differently. Drinking large amounts can trigger a pseudo rut in both alphas and betas and others. When in their heat it's not uncommon for some omegas to produce milk from their chest, it happens often during long heats or with multiple couplings.

Alpha males don’t produce slick, in the current age it's not uncommon for alphas to screw each other, it just takes a lot of prep and foreplay to get another alpha in the mood. For an alpha to submit to another alpha either takes a great amount of trust or right of challenge. If an Alpha fully submits to another, it can cause some side effects mentally and physically. Alphas cannot get pregnant and do not have a heat cycle, they have something similar called a rut. When in their rut the alpha’s knot will swell and remain swollen until mating or many releases occurs. Alphas range in size from 11 inches to 18 inches, not counting the knot. This sub sex is able to scent mark masking the scent of all other sub sexes.

Beta Males are known as the universal switchers, as they experience both heat and rut cycles. Betas range from 6 to 10 inches long, and during ruts produce a small knot at the base of their penis, they can produce slick but only during their heat. Beta males can get pregnant during their heat but not outside of it. Betas are immune to both alpha and omega pheromones and can keep their heads during long mating cycles. It has become common in modern couplings that alphas and omegas have a beta in the mix.

Omegas and alphas got special classes to learn the ins and outs of being the sub sex. Those who were born under those lucky stars and were gifted were the mysterious missing link sub sexes had to take special courses as well. Ben was lucky, in more ways than one it seems as he was a Delta Male, the missing link between betas and omegas.

As a Delta Ben developed a pussy along with his manly parts, his breeder tucked past his balls. He was quite gifted in size, his manhood reaching 10 inches long. Deltas couldn’t knot but could produce slick when in heat. Deltas could actually get pregnant by two different partners at the same time. Deltas couldn’t get betas pregnant but they could impregnate omegas. It meant he had quite a few options when it came to mating partners.

His teacher told him if he was lucky he’d meet a nice Gamma Male. Gammas are the missing links between alphas and betas. These special males were gifted with two cocks, said to be the perfect match for Deltas. Gammas also couldn’t produce a knot, but with two cocks if they stuffed an omega or beta they’d be locked in either way.

Ben also heard of the Sigmas, the sub sex was the missing link between alphas and omegas. Not a lot was known about these guys, but reports have said they have can surpass alpha’s size and produce slick when aroused. His teacher joked saying there was less than five Sigmas in recorded history. ‘Maybe for humans...’ Having met aliens Ben wondered if aliens were more unique. It had Ben thinking about those he met in the past what sub sex they were.

-x-

Being a Delta Male, Ben was often mistaken for a beta or omega. So he got mating and rut letters from alphas and even some betas, the difference being mating letters were akin to marriage proposals while rut letters were similar to booty calls. The fact he was the captain of the soccer team only raised his status.

He did receive love letters as well, only one set of letters really caught his eye. He’d receive these letters randomly along with a gift on his birthday. It was like he had a secret admirer. All he knew about this person was that he was an alpha, a modest one at that. Most alpha letters had an aroma of arrogance to them, this person openly admitted to wanting to become worthy of courting Ben.

Ben knew they had met before, but his admirer kept his identity hidden, promising when the time was right they would meet. Now, Ben had grown in skills, he could have tracked the person down, but he was swept up in the romance and mystery of it all. His secret admirer was quite the poet, each of his letters held something personal in them, something beautiful, his words dripping in the essence of his very soul.

Once Ben joined the soccer team, his admirer started leaving him roses. Ben could feel their mana so he knew it was from the same person. Gwen thought it was kinda creepy, but Ben found it romantic, this was not like most cases. Since Ben could read mana, he could get a feel of the person he was talking to or through their letter. There was some dangerous alphas out there who tried to woo Ben with pretty words but they were empty because their intent was just to fuck him and leave him. Whoever his secret admirer was, they truly loved him, and wouldn’t hurt him.

It was the final game of the season, Ben had analyzed their opponents and took the position of goalie. He shut down the team’s offense, and since their defense wasn’t great the game turned in their favor. They won!

Ben received the championship trophy. “Nice game out there.”

“Hey, Gwen!” Ben smiled at her. “You came!”

“Well I was free,” she shrugged and Ben laughed.

“No Grandpa Max?” He looked around, and while family or friends met the rest of the team, Ben just had Gwen. His parents were working, but they promised to throw him a party win or lose, to celebrate his season.

“I saved him a seat but he didn’t show.”

“He’s been MIA for a while now, you don’t think its Plumber stuff do you?” Max was an intergalactic space agent known as a Plumber. He came out of retirement sorta, to help them train and prepare them for some of their tougher enemies.

“No way, he’s retired, he would have told us...right?”

“Right...” Ben crossed his arms. “Let’s go check on him.”

Ben put his trophy in the trunk of his car. “I can’t believe your parents bought you a car.”

“Hey, I had to get my grades up and pay for half, and you said those mint condition Sumo Slammers action figures were worthless.” Gwen rolled her eyes. She knew he was kidding, Ben worked really hard to get that car, it wasn’t a piece of junk when they got it, but it needed a lot of work, his dad, grandpa Max, and Ben tuned it up last summer.

Ben found a rose on his car with a letter. “Another note from your stalker?”

“Don’t call him that, it’s rude.” he opened the letter. “Wow!”

“What?” She peeked and the letter was short, the shortest one ever, but the ending caught her eye. “See you soon!”

“I think we are finally going to meet!” He was brimming with joy. The letter said that his admirer was finished preparing, claiming he had one last job he had to do, and he’d have money to offer Ben the good life. Ben didn’t care about money, the alpha had won him over with his words and actions, he was just happy to meet the admirer.

They drove over to Max’s place to check on him, but upon arriving there they were attacked by some alien monster. Ben fought him off but it seems Max was indeed on some kind of Plumber case, and now he was missing. Gwen took up the Omnitrix once more and Ben dawned his charms and mask. “Let’s go save Grandpa Max!”

To be continued


End file.
